A True Gryffindor
by Myra109
Summary: Five times Percy Weasley saved his siblings. 1. Bill. 2. Charlie. 3. The twins. 4. Ron. 5. Ginny. T to be safe
1. Bill

_Hi. This is a part of a collection, but you don't have to read the others to understand this. The first story in the collection is called A Gryffindor For Sure if you'd like to check that out._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: MINOR VIOLENCE_**

* * *

When Percy saved Bill, the rescue impressed even the Aurors...

But first, let's back up a bit.

"Ginny, Ron, please pick up your toys!" Molly yelled as she tripped over one for the umpteenth time. "Fred, George, I don't know what you're planning, but stop! Charlie, for the last time, we are not getting a dog!"

"But Mom-" Charlie complained.

Bill laughed at the chaos in front of him before turning to his eleven year old brother (home from his first year at Hogwarts), the only one that was actually behaving.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked Percy.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is that even a question?"

Bill laughed. "True. You want to come with me to town? We can get ice cream, but don't tell the others," he hissed.

Percy nodded. "Sure. How are you going to..." he pointed at their mother in the midst of the noise and destruction.

Bill smirked. "Watch."

Bill stood on a chair and yelled, "MUM, PERCY AND I ARE GOING TO TOWN!"

"Have fun!" She called, absent mindedly. "Watch out for cars."

Bill nodded before stepping down and turning to Percy.

"We can go on one condition," he said. "You can't bring your book."

Percy nodded. "Fair enough."

The two siblings walked through the kitchen, and Percy stepped onto a kitchen chair and put the book above the highest cabinet, out of reach of his siblings' sticky fingers.

"Smart," Bill admitted. "Let's get out here before-"

A crash sounded from nearby, and Bill and Percy raced out the door.

* * *

Bill and Percy walked down the street, eating ice cream out of small dishes with plastic spoons.

"What are we going to do now?" Bill asked. "It's only been half an hour. It'll be another forty-five minute before the munchkins calm down. At least."

Percy rolled his eyes. "At least you're not the target of their jokes."

Bill shrugged. "Good point."

"Hey!" A voice shouted, and the two brothers turned.

A man in a black sweatshirt tackled Bill, slamming him against a brick wall and raising a knife over his head.

"Give me your money!" The man sneered.

Bill, eyes wide in panic, scrambled to find his wallet in his jeans.

"Hurry up!" The man snapped. "And you," he added, pointing the knife at Percy, who had been trying to sneak away to get help, "don't move."

"Please," Bill begged. "He's only eleven. Let him go."

"So he can tattle on me to the nearest adult? I don't think so. Don't move, kid," the man growled, addressing Percy with the last command.

Percy stood on the sidewalk, shaking in his scuffed sneakers. He was only eleven; he shouldn't have to worry about traumatic experiences such as this. A man was holding a knife against Percy's brother's skin, and Percy was powerless to stop it.

Or was he?

 _Come on, Weasley,_ he thought. _You're a Gryffindor, and a clever one at that. You're supposed to be brave and you are smart. Do. Something._

Percy's eyes zeroed in on a slim piece of wood, laying abandoned and forgotten on the sidewalk.

Bill's wand. It must've fallen out of his pocket when the man had attacked him.

Percy snatched it up when the man wasn't looking, and Bill was too busy fishing dollar bills and coins out of his pocket to notice.

Percy raised the wand and shouted the first spell off the top of his head, a spell he'd read out of Charlie's DADA textbook.

 _"Stupefy!"_

The man didn't even have time to spin around before he dropped to the sidewalk, out cold. The knife clattered to the ground and skidded away as Bill kicked it far out of the unconscious man's reach.

The brothers were left standing there, gasping and stunned.

"Percy," Bill murmured. "You're a first year. They don't teach that until fourth year. How did you-"

"I-I read it in Charlie's book," Percy muttered. "I-I've never practice it before. I don't know how-"

"BILL, PERCY!"

The entire family appeared at their sides with two Aurors behind them. The Aurors lived in the same town, Percy remembered, so Charlie or the twins had probably run to fetch them.

"Cedric Diggory was walking by, and he saw them attack you, and he came to tell us, and oh, my gosh," Molly rambled, sweeping Percy into a hug. Arthur did the same with Bill.

"What happened?" One of the Aurors demanded, gesturing to the unconscious man.

" _Percy_ happened," Bill responded before rattling off the tale about the mugging, the knife, and Percy's excellent spell casting.

The Aurors gaped at Percy.

"Is he telling the truth?" One of them asked.

Percy nodded. "I just said the first spell that came to mind, and... that happened. It was dumb luck."

"Percy," Charlie said, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder, "spell work is never just dumb luck. Spell work is based on power. If you succeed in a spell, it displays the level of your power, not your luck."

Percy blinked. "I-I guess so."

"Aside from the spell," Bill spoke up, "you saved me. Who knows what that guy would've done if you hadn't stepped in? Thank you."

Percy shrugged. "Why are you thanking me? You're my brother. Did you really expect me to walk away?"

Bill shrugged. "I guess I didn't, but I didn't expect _that_ ," he said, pointing to the man on the ground.

Percy laughed. "To tell you the truth, neither did I."

"We'll take care of him," one of the Aurors said, stabbing a thumb at the man on the ground. "Molly, Arthur, you should probably take Percy and Bill to the hospital as a precaution."

Molly nodded, and the family gathered close together in order to use a port key Arthur quickly created.

Right before they vanished, Percy heard the Aurors speak, and he will never forget their words.

"Now, _he_ is a true Gryffindor."

"No doubt about it."

* * *

 _What did you think? Also, not all of the chapters will have a dramatic tale. Ginny's and Charlie's are stories that could happen to anyone, but the twins is a lot like this (by that, I mean, a rare event for a young child to get caught up in). Ron's is somewhere in the middle. I will tell you no more; you'll have to read for yourself._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Charlie

_This chapter kind of shows that not all acts of bravery are dramatic events. Some times the bravest thing you can do is stay calm when you want to panic._

 _Also, the ages might be a little off. Sorry about that._

 _Charlie: 11_

 _Percy: 8_

 _Ginny: 2_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

The scream startled eight year old Percy, and the napkin he'd been wiping two year old Ginny's face with fluttered to the ground.

The Easter holidays had arrived, and Arthur was supposed to be watching Charlie, Percy, and Ginny while Mum, Bill, the twins, and Ron went to Diagon alley. Charlie and Percy hadn't wanted to go, and Molly hadn't wanted to drag her two year old daughter with her, so Arthur had volunteered to watch them. Arthur had gotten called in last minute to work; it was only a fifteen minute thing. Arthur could trust Charlie to watch over himself, Percy, and Ginny for that long, right?

A thump, and the scream went silent.

Percy bolted to his feet and raced out the door, leaving Ginny in her booster seat. He noticed something lying in the center of the yard, and he sprinted across the grass before skidding on his hands and knees to sit beside Charlie.

Charlie was lying on the ground, motionless. His broom was laying on the grass a few meters away, and a bloody cut stretched across his forehead. Leaves and twigs and blades of grass stuck to his clothes and his curly red hair. Scratches and bruises marred his skin, and when Percy shook him, he didn't wake up.

Percy rifled through Charlie's pockets and withdrew Charlie's wand. Percy didn't know how to use it, but he'd seen his parents use a wand before. He could do this. He had to. For Charlie.

He couldn't just leave his injured brother, even to get the phone. He'd have to summon it. What was the spell, though?

A-io. No. Akio? No. Accio!

"Accio telephone!" Percy yelled, and the land line flew out of the open doorway and into Percy's hand.

Stay calm, Percy told himself. You can't help Charlie if you panic.

Percy dialed 999 and pressed the phone to his ear.

"999 operator, what is your emergency?"

"Yes," Percy said, calmly. "My brother fell, and he isn't waking up."

"Okay," she said. He could hear his fingers clacking against the keyboard.

"All right," she said after a moment. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"Is there an adult home?"

"No. My father got called into work for fifteen minutes, and he trusted my brother to watch us for that long."

"Us?"

"Yes. My younger sister, Ginny; she's two. Anyway, we need an ambulance."

"There's one already on the way. Can you check to see if your brother is breathing?"

Percy pressed his hand against Charlie's chest and felt his hand rise and fall with Charlie's chest.

"He is."

"That's good. How far did your brother fall?"

"I don't know," Percy replied. "He was climbing a tree. I told him to wait until Dad got home, but he's the adventurous one in our family."

Percy couldn't exactly tell a Muggle his brother had been flying on a broomstick, could he?

"I know how that goes. I have two children of my own. Where are you? The backyard or the front yard?"

"The back."

"Okay, the ambulance will be along shortly."

As if on cue, the scream of a siren sounded nearby, and Percy looked up to see red and blue lights blinking out front.

"They're here!" He exclaimed into the phone.

Two men in white uniforms appeared around the side of the house, rushing across the yard with a stretcher.

"I'll go now," Percy told the operator, who responded quickly before hanging up.

The men (what had his dad called them? Para... medics? Paramedics, that's it) lifted Charlie onto the stretcher, and Percy ran inside to get Ginny.

He arrived just in time to see the Floo up, and his father stepped out, covered in soot.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed. "Charlie fell off his broom."

Arthur's eyes widened in panic. "What? Where?" He demanded.

"I called 999. They're putting him in the ambulance," Percy replied, and Arthur rushed out the door.

"Percy," Ginny gurgled, reaching out of her booster seat, wanting to be held.

Percy picked her up in his shaking hands, and the warmth of his sister pressed against his body comforted him. The tremors in his hands began to settle, but his breathing didn't even out.

His father ran back inside and took the phone from Percy to call Mum.

He quickly rattled off the tale, his tone trembling with worry, and when he hung up, he turned to Percy.

"Come on, Percy. We're going to the hospital," his dad said, taking his hand.

Percy nodded and followed his father out the door.

* * *

Percy cradled Ginny in his arms, whispering stories and letting her play with his curls, as he stepped into Charlie's room.

Charlie was lying in the hospital bed with his foot-encased in a cast- held above the bed in a sling suspended from the ceiling. One arm was in a cast, and the other was only wrapped in bandages. A bandage was tied around his head, and bruises had developed across his face and arms.

"There's the hero of the hour." Charlie smiled, weakly.

Percy shrugged. " All I did was pick up the phone."

"But if you hadn't, I may not have made it," Charlie said. "I broke a rib, and it punctured my lung. The paramedics got there just in time."

"And most importantly," their father said from Charlie's bedside, "you stayed calm. Even I would've panicked. I'm proud of you, Perce."

"We all are," Mum agreed.

Percy hugged Charlie (gently, of course), and he whispered in Charlie's ear:

"I'm glad you're going to be okay."

Charlie shrugged. "I may not have been if it wasn't for you. Now, you, Percy Weasley, are a true Gryffindor."

* * *

 _Not as good as the last chapter, but it wasn't bad, so... *shrugs*_

 _Thanks for reading! Make sure to hit the review button._


	3. The Twins

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I have been having some writers block for a few weeks, but I'm back!_

 _This is probably the angstiest chapter because it takes place during the first war and involves some torture._

 ** _WARNINGS: TORTURE, BLOOD_**

* * *

"AHHH!"

Five year old Percy jolted awake at the scream that echoed through the safe house. It was not rare to hear screaming; people had nightmares every night, but multiple screams combined with the plethora of colorful lights shining underneath the door meant danger.

"Perthy?" A quiet voice murmured, the voice weighed down by sleepiness. "Where's Mama?"

Where is Mama? Percy thought as he glanced at his mother's empty cot.

"Perthy?" Another voice whimpered, the noise and the screaming igniting fear in his sleepy brothers.

"Crucio!" A voice shouted outside the door, and the yell was followed by a horrific scream.

Percy's eyes widened. He knew that spell. He didn't entirely know what it did, but he knew that it was very bad and very painful.

"Perthy! I wanna go home!" Fred sobbed, loudly.

"Shh," Percy hissed, leaping out of bed and rushing to comfort his brothers. "I wanna go home, too, but we can only go home if you're very quiet, okay? Can you be quiet for me?"

Two year old Fred and George nodded.

"Good. Let's get out of here and go home, okay?"

Percy didn't know what to do. Bill and Charlie were staying in a different safe house with one of Percy's numerous aunts. Dad was either fighting or at the Ministry. Ron, who had been born only months before, was at another safe house with Uncle Billius. The twins were only two. Percy was on his own here.

 _"Percy," his mother had told him upon ent_ ering the safe house, "if there is ever an emergency and you can't find me, here's what you do..."

Percy rushed over to the wall and knelt on the floor, pulling out a loose floorboard at the foot of his mom's cot. He pulled out a simple book- Easy Wandless Charms: Defense Edition.

 _"Take the book and hold onto it. Flip to page 60 and tap the page three times."_

Percy rushed over to the twins and flipped the book open to page sixty. He instructed the twins to hold on tightly to the book, and for the first time since they were babies, they actually listened.

The door knob turned and the door was blasted open. A bright flash of light lit up the room, and Percy tapped the page three times. He huddled around his brothers, protecting them with his arms; the spell hit him in the back, and he felt a sting, but before he could truly feel the full force of the pain, he felt a pull in his gut. When he found the courage to unscrew his eyes from their tightly closed position, he found himself sitting on the ground in the woods outside the safe house. He could still hear the screams...

 _"It will take you outside. Run and don't look back. We'll find you, wherever you go. I promise."_

Percy grabbed Fred and George's hands and sprinted in the opposite direction of the safe house and straight into the unknown.

* * *

Percy didn't know where they were. Every tree looked the same around here. He was convinced they passed the same log three times, and George wasn't afraid to point that out.

"Perthy, we going in circles."

"It's we _are_ going, not _we going,_ George," Percy corrected, if only to distract himself from the fact that George was right.

"Perthy, I'm scared," Fred murmured.

Percy desperately wanted to say that he was, too, but he couldn't show fear in front of the twins. They needed him to be strong. He needed to be like Mum or Dad or Bill or Charlie. Strong. He had to protect them, keep them safe until he took his last breath.

He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He opened his mouth to give the twins some reassurance, but he didn't get the chance.

"Well, what do we have here- a few Weasles lost on their way home?" A mocking voice rang in Percy's ears, chilling him to the bone.

Percy slowly turned and found himself staring into the ghoulish mask of a Death Eater, and the blood running through his veins turned to ice.

"You're going to need to come with me," the man chuckled, grabbing George's arm.

George immediately began to sob, and Fred screamed as the man tried to pull his twin away from him.

"Leave them alone!" Percy yelled before stomping on the man's foot as hard as he could.

The man cursed, and he let go of George, but before the children could make a run for it, he grabbed Percy by the hair and yanked Percy into his arms.

"Run!" Percy yelled to the twins. "Run!"

Fred and George tried to race away, but the man rolled his eyes and cast a quick spell. Ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped around Fred and George until the two of them were completely encased in rope.

"Who should I torture first?" The man muttered.

"Please don't hurt them! Hurt me instead!" Percy begged.

The man shrugged. "If you want me to... Crucio!"

Percy fell to his knees, screaming as he thrashed, trying to escape the spell. He wasn't sure how long he was under it, but it felt like an eternity.

"Stop!" Percy gurgled once the spell was lifted. He coughed and blood splattered onto the grass under his face.

"Would you rather have me do this to them?" The man asked, jerking his head towards the twins.

"Perthy!" Fred shrieked as Percy turned his face toward his brothers.

They were why he was doing this. What kind of brother would he be if he gave up now and let his younger brothers be tortured in his place?

"Me," Percy rasped. "Torture me!"

"No!" George yelled, but the man had already returned to torturing Percy.

Crucio after Crucio and Crucio. In between each spell, the man would kick and punch and beat Percy until Percy was sure his bones were going to shatter. Blood dripped down Percy's skin, staining his clothes and the grass scarlet.

The man smirked and whispered a word Percy didn't know. He screamed as blood spurted from the long, deep gash that suddenly appeared on his side.

The man kicked Percy once more in the back before heading towards the twins.

"Fun's over. It's time for you two to come meet my master."

"No!" Percy exclaimed.

He'd read through the book on the way, the one about easy, Wandless defence spells. He had to remember one...

"Reducto!" He gasped.

The man yelped as he spiraled through the air before his back connected harshly with a tree. His head cracked against the bark, knocking him out, and Percy stumbled to his feet. He untied the twins, which wasn't easy with his bloody hands, before the three of them ran.

For a mile, Percy was running on pure adrenaline, but after that mile was over and done with, the pain returned.

It felt like he'd been hit by a truck, then repeatedly stabbed, then beaten to a bloody pulp. The drowning sensation didn't help as he continuously coughed up blood.

"Perthy hurt!" Fred murmured.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, Fred. Percy's hurt, but we're almost there."

They were several miles away from the safe house by then, and Percy had finally started to recognize his surroundings. The creek, the fallen tree, an abandoned ball laying in the dirt... Percy lead the twins to the edge of the forest, and they broke through the tree line.

"Home!" The twins squealed as they ran towards the Burrow.

Percy's home looked so hollow. They'd abandoned it a few months after the twins were born. It was a miracle the twins even remembered it. Vines had crawled over the walls; toys sat forgotten in the yard, degraded from weather abuse. It was like they'd been gone for over a decade instead of a year and a half.

Percy stumbled after the twins into the house and collapsed onto the dusty couch.

"Don't leave the house," Percy instructed. "If any bad people come, forget me and hide. Got it?"

The twins nodded, and Percy, exhausted from running, pain, and blood loss, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Percy coughed as he felt something cold brush against his forehead, and he opened his eyes to see his father staring back at him. Was this a dream, a cruel hallucination?

"Daddy?" he breathed.

His father nodded, and his mother joined his dad beside the couch. A stern looking woman with glasses and silver hair gazed at him from behind them.

"How did you-" Percy choked out before sputtering as blood poured out of his lips.

"I promised that I would always find you, no matter where you went," his mother whispered, wiping the blood from Percy's chin.

"I called Poppy. She's on her way," the woman, who Percy would later come to know as Professor Minerva McGonagall, said.

"Thank you, Minerva," Molly told her, softly.

Arthur nodded, but his eyes remained remained focused on his young child.

"You protected your brothers, Percy. I'm so proud of you."

Percy nodded, but he was barely listening. He was already drifting back into slumber, but he did hear one more thing before he fell into the dream world.

"There's no doubt about it," the woman, Minerva, said. "He's a lion, a true Gryffindor."

* * *

 _Like I said, a very angsty chapter. I'm not totally sure on chapter 4, but chapter 5 won't be nearly as dark._


	4. Ron

_Here's chapter 4._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"What do you mean you lost Ron?" Bill yelled.

"I wasn't watching him. Percy was!" Charlie retaliated.

Bill was in charge of baby sitting on that chilly winter night while his parents went to some kind of Ministry event. The twins had both gotten sick, and Ginny was wailing because Charlie accidentally stepped on her doll and broke it. Percy had been watching Ron when Ron crawled under a table, and Percy tried to get him to come out. Charlie had literally tripped over Percy as he rushed to give buckets to the twins as they continued to throw up. Percy was momentarily distracted, and Ron slipped out the window.

Thus, Ron Weasley was lost.

"Don't you dare blame this on Percy. He's eight! You were supposed to be watching Ron and Ginny."

"Well, Mum and Dad put you in charge, so guess who they're going to blame when they get-"

"STOP IT!"

Both of the older brothers turned to face a teary eyed Percy.

"It's my fault. I lost Ronnie, okay? But we can't keep arguing. He's alone on the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole. We need to find him."

As much as Bill wanted to assure his brother that it wasn't his fault in any way, Percy was right. Four year old Ron was wandering alone on the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole. While this town was friendlier than others, it was far from a paradise of happiness and safety and good people. They could worry about whose fault it was later. Right now, they needed to find Ron before anyone else did.

"Okay. Charlie, stay here and watch the kids. Ginny's asleep, so just entertain the twins until we find Ron."

"But I want to help-"

"Charlie, we need someone at the house in case he comes back. Ron got lost on my watch, and Percy can't handle the twins by himself, so we will go look."

Charlie nodded. "Okay. Go."

Percy was out the door before Charlie finished his sentence.

Bill raced to catch up to Percy, but Percy didn't stop running even after he was half a mile away from the Burrow.

"Percy, running will not help us find Ron."

"It'll help us find him faster."

Bill tried to think of an argument, but he came up empty. Curse the bullet proof logic of young children!

"Do you think he's okay?" Percy asked when he finally slowed down.

"I'm sure he is," Bill said, but his voice was weak. He was just as afraid as Percy, and he didn't know if he'd be able to reassure _himself_ , much less his panicking little brother.

"But what if a dark wizard got him or a bad muggle? What if he's hurt? What if someone took him and we'll never see him again?"

"But what if the police found him?" Bill pointed out. "What if he's nice and safe with good people and is just waiting for us to find him?"

Percy saw his point, but his natural instinct to panic didn't fade with Bill's words.

"I lost him, Bill. I lost Ronnie," Percy whimpered, his upper lip quivering.

Bill stopped and engulfed Percy in a hug.

"Perce, it's okay," he murmured as Percy sobbed.

"No, it's not! Ronnie's gone, and it's all my fault."

"Percival Weasley," Bill stated, firmly, pulling away to look Percy in the eye. "This is in no way your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was supposed to be watching all of you, and I trusted an eight year old boy to keep track of a busy body four year old, even though it was _my_ responsibility. I should've had Ginny and Ron in bed on time, and if I'd been watching the twins, they wouldn't have gotten into the sweets and made themselves sick. If we need to blame someone, we'll blame me."

Percy shook his head. "It's not your fault either. Dad can barely watch all seven of us, and he's thirty-three. I'm not surprised a fourteen year old didn't do the best job."

Bill laughed. "Good point. Now, do you promise to stop blaming yourself?"

Percy nodded. "I promise. I love you, Bill."

"I love you, too, Perce."

Bill embraced him once more, and when Percy glanced over Bill's shoulder, he spotted Ronnie!

His quick flash of relief was replaced by panic.

"NO!"

Bill jumped at Percy's yell, and Percy shoved the older boy out of the way as he bolted into the street.

Four year old Ron had never been good at paying attention, and the fact that he would be getting tired by now was making it worse. Ron had wandered into the street and was slowly walking across the pavement, day dreaming about something or other, oblivious to the car barreling towards him. In the dark of the night, the driver undoubtedly couldn't see Ron and wouldn't be able to see him until it was too late.

Bill's eyes widened in horror, and he took a stop forward, but Percy had already reached Ron. His palms smacked against Ron's back, propelling him forward and causing the boy to roll across the street until he hit the curb.

Ron was out of harm's way, but Percy was not.

The driver hit the brake, but it was too late. The vehicle connected with Percy's side, flipping him over the hood. Percy felt multiple bones break, and he landed on the pavement, in too much pain to even breathe properly. Judging by the amount of pain and his difficulty breathing, it was very possible that Percy was going to die.

The last thing he saw was a man (presumedly the driver) and Bill leaning over him, both white as sheets.

"Percy!" Ron yelled from somewhere behind him, his voice thick with tears. He sounded so afraid, so heartbroken.

Percy forced himself to take a breath. He couldn't die. His family still needed him.

That was when the whole world went black.

* * *

"He's coming around," a familiar voice whispered.

"Don't rush him. The doctor said he'd be going in and out of consciousness for a while."

"Percy?"

"Bill," Percy breathed as he finally pried open his eye lids.

His parents were sitting in chairs by the left side of his bed with Bill sitting on the right side. They were all pale and exhausted, but relief shined in their eyes.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Machines?

"What happened?" Percy asked, reaching up to hold his throbbing head. His eyes widened when he saw that his right arm was encased in a cast.

"You pushed Ron out of the way of a car, but you got hit," his dad answered.

Percy's eyes widened. "Is Ron okay?"

Bill chuckled. "Yeah. He was a little shaken up, more by seeing you get hit by the car than him almost getting run over. He's been demanding to see you since you were admitted."

"Where's everyone else?" Percy asked.

"In the waiting room," his mom responded. "The doctor recommended no little ones in the room until you were conscious, so Charlie's out there with them. If you're up to it, we can bring them in."

Percy nodded. "Please."

Bill exited the room and returned a few minutes later with Charlie by his side. The twins were holding Charlie's hands; Ron was directly in front of Bill, and Bill was holding Ginny.

The twins, Ginny, and even Charlie looked a little hesitant (probably by the machines and the numerous injuries covering Percy's body), but Ron didn't waste any time.

"Percy!" He said, smiling a toothy grin as he rapidly crossed the room and scrambled onto the bed, careful of Percy's injures and all the machines.

As though drawing strength from Ron, the twins crossed the room and climbed onto the bed to sit by Percy's feet. Charlie stood beside Bill at the end of the bed, and Ginny crawled across the bed to sit beside Percy's waist.

"Percy okay?" Ron asked.

Percy laughed. "I'll be okay, Ron. How are you?"

"I'm okay! You saved me!"

Percy nodded. "Did you expect any differently?"

What Percy didn't expect was Ron embracing him. The four year old tried to be gentle of Percy's arm and broken ribs; Percy had never seen Ron be so careful, not even when Fred broke his arm the previous year.

"Thank you!" Ron chirped.

Percy smiled. "I'd do it again, little brother."

"We know you would," Bill smiled, "and that's what makes you a true Gryffindor."

* * *

 _A bit intense, but not nearly as dark as last chapter. See you for the next (and final) chapter: Ginny!_


	5. Ginny

_Here's the final chapter! Keep your eye out, though: there will be more stories that are apart of the Gryffindor Bravery series._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

It was an ordinary day. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping; all was perfectly peaceful...

KABOOM!

"Fredrick! George!"

Except for the Weasley household.

The Burrow was all around chaos. Fred and George were blowing things up left and right, pranking people like this was their last day on earth. Arthur was stumbling around with a bucket on his foot and a blind fold over his eyes; Bill was hanging upside down from a door frame with a dangerously red face; Charlie was stuck to the wall, like a fly caught in a spider's web. Ron had chess pieces glued to his fingers and was currently hiding under a table.

"It's the end of the world," Percy muttered as he crawled under the table to sit beside Ron.

Ron simply nodded.

KABOOM!

"Fred, don't make me get my wooden spoon!" Their mother howled as she raced after the twins.

Fred and George only laughed.

"Guys!" Bill called, weakly. "I can't feel my arms."

"Ronnie, would you be my hero and go grab the Chinese handcuffs from Dad's shed?" Percy asked (if Ron were the twins or even his older brothers, he wouldn't have asked so politely, but Percy had a soft spot for Ron and everyone in the family had a soft spot for Ginny, so he never snapped at them).

Ron nodded, looking extremely happy for having an excuse to escape the mayhem.

Percy looked left, then right before climbing to his feet and grabbing the scissors from the counter. He stood on a chair and started snipping at the ropes binding Bill's feet to the door frame. The ropes snapped, and Percy grabbed Bill's shoulders, flipping him over so he landed on his bum. This would've been a moment where Percy would have a mock superior attitude, but Bill was much too heavy for the six-almost-seven year old, so when Bill's back hit Percy's knees, he inevitably tumbled.

Charlie laughed at them from his place on the wall, and Percy stood up, trying to appear as though nothing had happened.

"You're welcome," he told Bill before walking away.

"Percy!" Charlie called. "What about me?"

"You shouldn't have laughed," Percy called over his shoulder before entering the living room.

"Oh, come on!" Charlie yelled while Bill laughed hysterically in the background.

Ron returned to the house, and Percy thankfully took the box of Chinese handcuffs from Ron and turned to where his parents were struggling to control the twins.

Percy crossed the floor and handed the box to his parents, who sighed in relief before restraining the twins.

"How do we get out of these?" George asked as he stared at his fingers, which were all connected to Fred's fingers with Chinese handcuffs. His toes were bound in the same manner.

"That's for you to find out, and it buys us some time," Arthur muttered as he collapsed into his arm chair. The blind fold was gone, but the bucket was still on his foot, and he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Well, while you try to get that bucket off your foot and get Charlie off the wall, I'm going to go change Ginny," his mom said as she lifted baby Ginny out of her play pen in the corner. That was the only part of the house that wasn't a disaster zone.

Percy watched as his mother climbed the stairs before turning back to his father.

"Do you need soap or butter or something?" Percy asked, pointing to the bucket.

"I've got it," Arthur laughed before casting a slippery spell on the bucket and on his shoe. The bucket slipped off easily.

"I got one!" Fred cheered as the handcuff connecting their pinkies fell to the carpet.

Arthur stood, quickly, but he forgot about the slippery spell on his shoe and hit the floor as Fred and George wiggled out of another handcuff.

"I'm going to go help Mum!" Percy said before making a mad dash for the stairs.

Percy arrived in the doorway of Ginny's room and saw his mom standing at a small, plastic box in the corner, undoubtedly getting Ginny a new diaper. Percy's baby sister (only a few months old) was laying on her back on the changing table, gazing at the world around her in wonder. It was a pretty cute sight, actually.

Until Ginny started to roll.

Percy watched in horror as the baby rolled onto her stomach and tumbled off the changing table.

Percy didn't think. He just acted.

"Mom!" he screamed as he crossed the room in three strides.

Percy didn't think he'd make it in time, but his knees hit the floor, and he slid the last few inches. Ginny fell into his arms, flipping over his forearm, and giggled as she landed, safely. She probably thought it was a game, but at that moment, aside from the death eater incident with the twins almost two years ago, this was the scariest moment of Percy's life.

Molly yelped as she turned just in time to see what happened, and she rushed across the floor to sit beside Percy and hurriedly check Ginny for bruises or marks or injuries.

"The twins are free!" Arthur yelled, panicked, as he appeared in the doorway.

Percy and Molly stared at him, both too shocked and still feeling the effects of that brief moment of intense fear to say anything.

Arthur blinked. "What'd I miss?"

Molly ignored him as she embraced Percy, sobbing in relief that her daughter was safe and sound.

"I guess we know what house you'll be in," she said, pulling away. "Percy, you're a true Gryffindor."

* * *

 _I know it's not really a moment of Bravery, but he saved Ginny, and I guess it depends on the person and how they see it._

 _The End of a True Gryffindor has come. Goobye, everyone. Stay tuned for more fanfics in the Gryffindor Bravery Collection! Bye!_


End file.
